elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Historia Aevara, Skalnego Barda
Historia Aevara, Skalnego Barda – książka występująca w The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. Treść "Siedź cicho, moje dziecko, i słuchaj uważnie. Opowiem ci bowiem historię z zamierzchłych czasów". "A o czym ona będzie, Dziadku? O bohaterach i straszliwych potworach?" Dziadek troskliwie spojrzał na dziecko. Chłopiec szybko dorasta, pomyślał. Wkrótce dostrzeże prawdziwą wartość tych historii i pojmie nauki przekazywane w nich z pokolenia na pokolenie. "Po prostu słuchaj uważnie. Niech jej słowa dobrze zapadną ci w pamięć". ---------- Dawno temu, w zamierzchłej przeszłości, gdy Skaalowie byli jeszcze młodym ludem, na ziemi panował wieczny pokój. Słońce przygrzewało, plony były obfite, a ludzie szczęśliwie zamieszkiwali świat, który otrzymali w darze od Wszechstwórcy. Jednak z czasem Skaalowie stali się gnuśni i leniwi, ciesząc się tylko darami stwórcy, lecz nie dziękując mu za nie. Zapomnieli, lub woleli nie pamiętać, że prastary Nieprzyjaciel czuwa, a jedyną radość czerpie z nieustającej walki ze Stwórcą i jego dziećmi. Tak oto Nieprzyjaciel przybył na ziemię i zamieszkał między Skaalami. Nieprzyjaciel ma wiele twarzy. Może nadejść w postaci okrutnej bestii, albo zabójczej plagi. U Krańca Dziejów rozpoznamy go jako Thartaaga, Pożeracza Świata. W tamtych czasach znany był jednak jako Chciwiec. Ów Chciwiec (tak go nazywamy, gdyż lepiej nie wypowiadać głośno prawdziwego imienia Nieprzyjaciela) mieszkał pośród Skaalów przez wiele miesięcy. Może nawet był kiedyś zwykłym śmiertelnikiem, lecz odkąd Nieprzyjaciel zawładnął jego śmiertelną skorupą, stał się Chciwcem, i tak zostanie zapamiętany. I zdarzyło się pewnego dnia, że Skaalów opuściły ich moce. Wojownicy padli bez sił na ziemię, a szamani nie mogli odczytać żadnych znaków na niebie i ziemi. Starszyzna przestraszyła się zatem, iż Wszechstwórca odwrócił się od ludu Skaalów. Niektórzy głosili nawet, że opuścił ich na zawsze. Wtedy to Chciwiec stanął przed nimi i przemówił: "Skaalowie, staliście się grubi i leniwi. Oto wykradłem wam dary waszego Wszechstwórcy. Skradłem Oceany, byście cierpieli z pragnienia. Skradłem Ziemię i Drzewa i Słońce, byście stracili swe plony. Skradłem Zwierzęta, byście zaznali głodu. Skradłem wreszcie Wiatry, byście musieli żyć bez dotyku Wszechstwórcy. Póki któryś z was nie odbierze mi tych rzeczy, Skaalowie żyć będą w nędzy i rozpaczy. Jam bowiem jest Chciwiec i taka jest moja natura". Z tymi słowami zniknął. Przez wiele dni Skaalowie radzili co uczynić. Wiedzieli, że jeden z nich musi odzyskać dary Stwórcy, ale nie mogli zdecydować kto. "Ja nie mogę pójść", powiedział jeden ze Starszyzny. "Muszę zostać, by prowadzić Skaalów i głosić im prawo naszego ludu". "Ja nie mogę pójść", powiedział Wojownik. "Muszę zostać i bronić Skaalów. Mój miecz będzie potrzebny tutaj, gdyby Chciwiec powrócił". "Ja nie mogę pójść", powiedział Szaman. "Nasz lud zginie bez mojej wiedzy i mądrej rady". Na to powstał z ziemi młodzieniec imieniem Aevar i zabrał głos. Ramię jego było silne, wzrok bystry a chód pewny i sprężysty, choć nie był jeszcze wojownikiem Skaalów. "Ja pójdę", rzekł młodzian, a Skaalowie zaśmiali się głośno. "Wysłuchajcie mnie", krzyknął. "Nie jestem jeszcze wojownikiem, więc na nic tu mój miecz. Nie potrafię odgadnąć przyszłości, więc na nic wam moja rada. Jestem młody i nie znam dobrze wszystkich praw. Odzyskam dary Wszechstwórcy z rąk Chciwca. Jeśli zawiodę, niewielka będzie strata dla naszego ludu". Skaalowie dyskutowali przez chwilę, aż wreszcie pozwolili Aevarowi iść. Następnego ranka młodzieniec wyruszył w drogę. Aevar postanowił odzyskać najpierw Dar Wody, toteż udał się do Kamienia Wody. Tam po raz pierwszy przemówił do niego Wszechstwórca. "Udaj się na zachód, na małą wysepkę i podążaj za Pływakiem w poszukiwaniu Wód Życia". Aevar poszedł tedy na brzeg oceanu, gdzie czekał na niego Pływak - czarny morsacz przysłany przez Stwórcę. Pływak rzucił się między fale i odpłynął daleko od brzegu, a potem jeszcze dalej. Jednak Aevar był silny i nie pozwolił mu uciec. Wpłynął za nim do podwodnej jaskini, zanurzając się głębiej i głębiej, i słabnąc z każdą chwilą. Niespodziewanie wypłynął jednak w niewielkiej pieczarze, gdzie mógł wreszcie zaczerpnąć powietrza. Tam w ciemności odnalazł to, czego szukał. Po krótkim odpoczynku zabrał ze sobą Wody Życia i popłynął z powrotem na brzeg. A gdy wrócił do Kamienia Wody, Wszechstwórca przemówił do niego słowami: "Zwróciłeś Skaalom Dar Wody. Ocean znów wyda dla nich swe owoce, a ich pragnienie zostanie ugaszone". Tedy Aevar udał się do Kamienia Ziemi, a tam Wszechstwórca powiedział mu: "Udaj się do Jaskini Ukrytej Muzyki i poznaj Pieśń Ziemi" Aevar wyruszył zatem na północ i wschód, do Jaskini Ukrytej Muzyki. Była to wielka skalna grota, w której skały zwieszały się z sufitu i wyrastały z samej ziemi. Tam nasłuchiwał uważnie, aż dobiegły go dźwięki Pieśni Ziemi, lecz były bardzo ciche. Aevar schwycił więc swoją maczugę i począł uderzać w skały w rytm melodii. Pieśń stała się głośniejsza, aż wreszcie wypełniła całą jaskinię i jego własne serce. Wtedy bohater powrócił do Kamienia Ziemi. "Dar Ziemi ponownie należy do Skaalów", powiedział Wszechstwórca. "Ziemia jest znów żyzna i wyda bogate plony". Aevar był już zmęczony prażącym słońcem, nie mogąc skryć się w cieniu drzew ani zaznać ulgi w chłodnym dotyku wiatru. Mimo to udał się do Kamienia Bestii, gdzie Stwórca powiedział mu: "Odszukaj Dobrego Zwierza i ulżyj jego cierpieniu". Przez wiele godzin Aevar błąkał się po Lesie Isinfier, gdy nagle zza wzgórza dobiegł go ryk niedźwiedzia. Bohater czym prędzej wspiął się na szczyt wzniesienia, gdzie ujrzał rannego zwierza, przeszytego falmerową strzałą. Uważnie rozejrzał się dokoła, szukając śladów Falmerów (bo oni to właśnie byli, choć niektórzy twierdzą inaczej), po czym śmiało podszedł do zwierza. Będąc o kilka kroków od niego przemówił, "Mój Dobry Zwierzu, nie obawiaj się mnie. Nie uczynię ci krzywdy. Wszechstwórca przysłał mnie tu, bym złagodził twój ból". Słysząc te słowa niedźwiedź uspokoił się i legł nieruchomo u stóp Aevara. Ten zaś schwycił strzałę i wyciągnął ją z niedźwiedziego karku. Korzystając z leczniczych zaklęć Aevar zasklepił ranę, choć kosztowało go to resztkę sił. Gdy niedźwiedź dźwignął swe ciężkie cielsko, Aevar już spał. Gdy młodzian otworzył znów oczy, ujrzał niedźwiedzia ucztującego na szczątkach kilku Falmerów. Wiedział tedy, że Dobry Zwierz obronił go w trakcie jego snu. Wyruszył zatem z powrotem do Kamienia Bestii, a niedźwiedź nie odstępował go na krok. Tam Wszechstwórca przemówił doń ponownie: "Odzyskałeś Dar Bestii. Dobre Zwierzęta wykarmią znów Skaalów, gdy ci poczują głód; dadzą im odzienie, gdy ci będą marznąć i obronią ich w godzinie próby". Słysząc te słowa Aevar odzyskał siły, i tak pokrzepiony wyruszył do Kamienia Drzew, lecz Dobry Zwierz pozostał na miejscu. Gdy przybył na miejsce, rozległ się głos Wszechstwórcy: "Pierwsze Drzewa odeszły, i trzeba je zasadzić na nowo. Znajdź Nasiona i zasadź ponownie Pierwsze Drzewa". Tedy udał się Aevar do Lasu Hirstaang, szukać nasion Pierwszego Drzewa, lecz na próżno. Zwrócił się zatem z modlitwą do Duchów Drzew. Od nich usłyszał, że nasiona ukradł pewien Falmer (gdyż są Falmerowie sługami Nieprzyjaciela), który ukrył je głęboko w leśnych ostępach, by nikt ich już nigdy nie odnalazł. Aevar wyruszył do samego serca lasu, gdzie znalazł złego Falmera w otoczeniu pomniejszych leśnych duchów. I zobaczył, że są one całkiem we władzy Falmera, gdyż użył on magii Nasion i wypowiedział ich tajemne imiona. Aevar wiedział tedy, że wobec takiej siły na nic jego własna, i że Nasiona trzeba zdobyć podstępem. Sięgnął więc do swojego mieszka i wyciągnął krzesiwo. Zebrał trochę liści i rozpalił ognisko nieopodal polany, na której siedział Falmer z poddanymi sobie duchami. Skaalowie wiedzą, jak bardzo leśne duchy boją się ognia. Ma on bowiem moc niszczenia drzew, którym służą. W jednej chwili duchy zerwały się z miejsca i rzuciły, by ugasić płomień. Korzystając z zamieszania, Aevar podkradł się do Falmera, wykradł mu Nasiona i uciekł, nim niegodziwiec zorientował się, co się wydarzyło. Bohater wrócił pod Kamień Drzew i zasadził u jego stóp nasiona. Wtedy Wszechstwórca przemówił do niego: "Dar Drzew został odzyskany. Drzewa i rośliny znów będą kwitły, dając Skaalom pokarm i cień". Aevar znów poczuł się zmęczony, gdyż słońce wciąż doskwierało, i żaden wiatr go nie chłodził. Na szczęście mógł odpocząć chwilę w cieniu drzew. Wciąż zmęczony, ale zdecydowany wypełnić swe zadanie, Aevar wyruszył w dalszą drogę, wędrując ku Kamieniowi Słońca. Tam Wszechstwórca przemówił ponownie: "Łagodne promienie Słońca zostały skradzione. Teraz potrafi ono tylko piec i parzyć. Uwolnij Słońce z Sal Penumbry". Tak więc Aevar udał się na zachód, przemierzając mroźne krainy, aż wreszcie dotarł do Sal Penumbry. Wnętrze korytarzy spowijała gęsta mgła, i młodzian ledwie dostrzegał czubek swego miecza. Mimo to mężnie zmierzał do celu po omacku, niezrażony cichym tupotem stóp Przeklętych Istot, które w każdej chwili mogły go rozszarpać na strzępy. Wiele godzin minęło, nim na końcu korytarza ujrzał wreszcie słaby blask. Tam, za ścianą przejrzystego lodu dostrzegł niezwykłą światłość, aż musiał zmrużyć oczy, by nie postradać wzroku. Nie zastanawiając się długo, Aevar wyrwał płonące oko jednej z bestii i cisnął nim o ścianę lodu, ta zaś pękła i zaczęła topnieć. Powoli, nieziemski blask rozlał się przez szczeliny, krusząc lodową barierę na tysiąc kawałków. Z ogłuszającym hukiem ściana runęła, a światło rozlało się na wszystkie komnaty. Aevar usłyszał jeszcze wrzaski przeklętych bestii oślepionych i poparzonych przez światło. Nie czekając, młodzian rzucił się do ucieczki, podążając za światłem, aż wreszcie padł nieprzytomny na zewnątrz. Gdy doszedł wreszcie do siebie, Słońce ogrzało go swoim blaskiem, a on ucieszył się widząc je znów w pełni chwały. Nie zwlekając, Aevar udał się więc do Kamienia Słońca, by wysłuchać kolejnej wskazówki Wszechstwórcy. "Dar Słońca znów należy do Skaalów. Dzięki niemu nie zaznają oni chłodu, skwaru, ani strasznej ciemności". Aevar musiał teraz odnaleźć ostatni Dar, Dar Wiatrów, toteż udał się do Kamienia Wiatru, daleko, na zachodni kraniec wyspy. Gdy dotarł na miejsce, Stwórca obwieścił mu jego ostatnie zadanie. "Znajdź Chciwca i uwolnij wiatr z niewoli". Posłuszny słowom Wszechstwórcy Aevar przemierzał całą krainę w poszukiwaniu Chciwca. Szukał wśród drzew, ale Chciwca tam nie było. Nie skrył się również w głębinach oceanu, ani w mrocznych jaskiniach, a żaden zwierz nie dostrzegł go w leśnej głuszy. Wreszcie młodzian trafił do starego domostwa i wiedział, że tam właśnie znajdzie Chciwca. "Kim jesteś?" zawołał Nieprzyjaciel, "Ty, który nawiedzasz nieproszony moje domostwo?" "Jestem Aevar z ludu Skaalów", odparł bohater. "Nie jestem wojownikiem, szamanem ani starszym. Jeśli nie wrócę, nikt nie będzie mnie opłakiwał, ale odzyskałem już oceany i ziemię, i drzewa, i zwierzynę, i słońce. Teraz zamierzam odzyskać wiatr, by mój lud znów poczuł dotyk Wszechstwórcy". Z tymi słowami schwycił za worek Chciwca i rozdarł go na dwoje. Uwolnione wichry zmiotły Chciwca z powierzchni ziemi, unosząc go wysoko i zrzucając daleko od wyspy. Aevar poczuł na skórze dotyk wiatru i ucieszył się. Wrócił do Kamienia Wiatru, gdzie Wszechstwórca przemówił do niego po raz ostatni. "Dobrze się spisałeś, Aevarze. Ty, najmniej ważny ze Skaalów, odzyskałeś wszystkie moje Dary. Chciwiec odszedł i nie wróci za twego życia. Twój stwórca jest zadowolony. Idź teraz i żyj w zgodzie ze swoją naturą". Tedy Aevar wyruszył w drogę powrotną do wioski Skaalów. ---------- "I co było dalej, Dziadku?" "Jak to, moje dziecko? Wrócił do domu". "No tak, ale co było POTEM?" nalegał chłopiec. "Czy został wojownikiem? A może szamanem? Czy poprowadził Skaalów do wielkiej bitwy?" "Tego nie wiem. Moja opowieść kończy się tutaj", odparł Dziadek. "Ale to nie może być koniec! Historie tak się nie kończą!" Starzec roześmiał się i wstał z krzesła. "Tak sądzisz?" t Kategoria:Morrowind: Książki